Zitui Bun/Story
Cakerollkarol= i. Grain Rain It was evening when Master and I became trapped in a sea of forest fire. Master apologized to me for involving me in this mess, and together, we watched the wild fire encircle us, approaching closer and closer. Smoke covered everything in sight, devouring all. Master couldn’t handle how dense the smoke had become, and promptly fainted. As I went to catch him, my eyes were starting to blur, eyelids heavy, vision unclear. I ignored the dull pain and extended my arms out to my fallen Master Attendant. I thought, “Is this how I end? What a shame… A shame we still haven’t…. to those people…“ Suddenly, some drops of cooling liquid dripped down onto my face. The difficulties I had breathing were no more, and right after that, I heard the sound of rain, pouring down on the fire and burning trees. Usually, the sound of rain is something I like to hear, for it brings a feeling of peace, letting me temporarily forget all my troubles. But this time, this sound brought an unprecedented feeling of calm, along with a survivor’s feeling of relief. It’s only now that I realize that death would not be as tranquil as I imagined. I wanted to watch the rain, but I had no energy left to keep my eyes open. Before I lost consciousness, I heard a voice, cool as a raindrop but exceptionally gentle: "Are you alright?" The next time I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the room’s lingering, persistent scent of tea. The elegant smell of tea could make anybody forget their woes. My mind was still a muddled and dark mess from the smoke, but it had now been awakened by the faint scent of tea. I sat up, looking around my surroundings. I concluded that the room’s arrangement was very dignified, with a dark red duo bao ge (1) holding delicate looking decorations. The center of the room had a study desk, deep red with wooden accents. On top of it was a distinctive tea set, likely the origin of the tea scent, I thought. (1) Translator’s Note: Duo Bao Ge (多宝闾) is a type of Chinese frame shelf. Just as I’m inspecting the tea set, the door quietly opened. I turned around and came face to face with a man. He didn’t seem surprised that I had awakened. I thought to myself, this must be my rescuer. I opened my mouth to thank the man, but there was a sharp pain in my throat, preventing me from making a sound. I deeply furrowed my brows, and went to touch my neck. The man had an expression of cold indifference, but extended a bowl of medicine towards me, saying: “Your throat has been burned by the smoke, it’ll recover once you’ve taken some medicine.” I nodded, and did as I was told. Surprisingly, I did not find the medicine to be as bitter as I expected it to be. It had a faint aroma and cool, tingling sensation. After taking the medicine, the pain in my throat had largely subsided. I bewilderedly looked at the medicine bowl, then lifted my head to look at the man. “This is the medicine I requested from Wuyi Dahongpao. Its medicinal properties are quite different from human medicine, but it’s good for you. Remember to drink it every day." After those words, the man left. Blinking, I watched his retreating back, thinking to myself: “He might not be as cold as he seems to be.” ii. Tranquility While I recovered, I found out the name of my savior: Longjing Tea. He was also the same as me, a fellow Food Soul. Perhaps because of his appearance, or his abilities, the nearby residents of the lake refer to him as Lord Dragon God. They even placed a dragon god statue near the lake for worship. The place I was residing at was a small courtyard situated near the lake. But Longjing didn’t like it there, he preferred living in a cave, hidden under the lake. (1) (1) Translator’s Note: The cave mentioned here is not plain and barren. Imagine those wuxia fantasy settings where you find a temple or grand building hidden away in the mountains. something like that) Longjing said: “That place is much quieter, no one bothers me. What’s more, when I open the windows in the courtyard, I see that dragon statue." Often, those people living near the lake would come over and present offerings to "Lord Dragon God”, writing prayers on small paper tags, hanging them on the tree next to the dragon statue. As I recuperated, I didn’t want to remain idle, so I took on the duties of a “Dragon God assistant.” I’d go collect the tags with people’s wishes, sort them out, and then give them to Longjing. I knew this stoic Food Soul had a heart bigger than anyone else did. The two of us had this silent, yet mutual understanding of not discussing our Master Attendants or pasts; we continued to live this quiet and peaceful life of ours. Any time I saw Longjing make this helplessly lost face from some unrealistic wish on the tags, I can’t help but let out a quiet little laugh. liked Xiao Qi from next door for many years now! I plan on giving her the biggest and prettiest flower on her birthday, and then confessing to her! Please oh please Lord Dragon God, I beg of you, please ensure my confession is successful. …… “Ha, when have you been able to oversee love, Longjing?” I watched as Longjing continued to read the people’s wishes with the same helpless expression. Longjing couldn’t help but let out a quiet sigh, before plucking out a wish tag from the pile and placing it on the desk. “They regard me as a dragon god, they patiently wait and sincerely pray to me. I have to respond to their expectations. Those wishes that I can’t fulfill, I have no way to make them come true. But aside from that, there are still many things that I cannot do." I looked at the wish tag that Longjing had picked out. It was an old farmer’s plea for help. In a raging Fallen-Angel infested environment, his farmland was often ruined by arrogant and domineering Fallen Angels. Once those crops and produce have been trampled, most are unsalvageable and are left to rot on the ground. The humans had no power to fight the Fallen Angels. "Longjing…… what is this?” “This is likely the best offering that he can give.” Longjing would then discreetly return those valuables back to their original homes, whereas those with heartfelt feelings were carefully kept by him. I patted my robes, wrinkled from sitting so long, and Longjing looked at me quizzically. “……" I stretched my stiff shoulders. "Those Fallen Angels, letting you go alone is quite dangerous. And… I am your friend, right?” Longjing looked at me for a long while. I knew Longjing didn’t want to put me at risk from a decision he made. But in the end, at my insistence, he allowed it. The two of us, like the lake that Longjing resided at, lived together in peace, without disturbance, for many months and many years. iii. Enjoying the Moon That peace was broken by a lady dressed in exquisite hanfu (1), but she appeared to be in great pain, tightly gripping onto a puppet. (1) Translator’s Note: Hanfu refers towards Chinese clothing, particularly those preceding the Qing Dynasty. She was the same as me, saved before being brought to the courtyard. From the very beginning, she was very guarded around Longjing and I, and her face showed a distrust of the world. What’s more was the still raw branding on her hand. I thought it looked familiar. I lifted my head to look at Longjing, whose cheeks flushed under my gaze. "……The branding on her body looked similar to the one of the group that surrounded you at the mountain back then. So I brought her back, there’s no other reason.“ After saying that, Longjing turned to leave the courtyard and back to the cave. I watched his retreating back as I shook my head. "Still not very honest…… That’s right, what’s your name?" I turned back to the lady that Longjing had brought back. She had been discreetly watching me in a daze, and was startled by me turning around. Her face was a bit red, so I didn’t remark on her staring. She coughed, as if to relieve her earlier embarrassment. Then, she sat up in a dignified fashion, her hands firmly placed on her knees. Regal, courteous, elegant. This sort of aura could not belong to a commoner’s Food Soul. "Dragon’s Beard Candy expresses her thanks to both sires once more.” She bowed slightly to express her thanks, her words filled with respectability and self-importance. But all that could not hide the confusion in her eyes. As I looked at the expression in her eyes, I couldn’t help but reach out my hand to fix her messy hair and tuck the strays behind her ear. “Stay here for the time being if you don’t know where to go, Longjing won’t mind.” Longjing and I would sit in the little courtyard, beneath the starless and moonless sky, sharing a drink of tea or occasionally, a pot of wine. We would silently watch this ever changing -yet, ever fixed - sky every night. But this full moon, a new person joined us. We watched as Dragon’s Beard skillfully handled the tea set, her movements were so graceful that the two of us were entranced. After knowing one another for some time, Dragon’s Beard’s relationship with us was nothing like how it was when she first arrived. Even though she could be stubborn about abiding to complicated etiquette, she was a good friend. Dragon’s Beard placed the freshly poured tea in front of us, then went to pick up a guqin (2). I lifted my head slightly, and closed my eyes to feel the faint scent of tea, carried by the gentle wind. (2) Translator’s Note: A plucked 7-string Chinese instrument in the zither family. Pretty posh instrument played often by scholars This breeze, which could blow your troubles away, swept away my exhaustion, and the guqin’s soft melody washed away the turmoil deep in my heart, letting us truly feel a quiet and peaceful life. iv. Waves If one were to say Dragon’s Beard Candy’s arrival in our lives was like a little breeze, Dragon & Phoenix Stew’s was a raucous gale, rolling up entire waves. In Longjing’s words: “That’s a noisy (as well as annoying and troublesome) guy.“ In truth, he really is quite noisy. We found him at a deserted village. At the time, we didn’t know who’d attacked him, we just suddenly found him, lying in the middle of the wreckage, body dyed with large bloodstains. Longjing and I exchanged a look, then saved him. But when he woke up, we kind of regretted saving him. Only a little bit though. This guy was extremely cheerful and joyous, the quiet courtyard was constantly flooded with his sky-piercing, gutsy laughter. “Hahahahahaha! Zitui Bun look! Someone’s asking Longjing for a child! Lord Dragon God! I want a son!” “……Dragon & Phoenix Stew.” “Hahahahahaha!! What a strange wish to have!” Although this fellow had an almost polar opposite personality compared to everyone else’s, he was surprisingly able to get along well with us. When there’s nothing to do, Longjing would hole himself up in his cave to laze around and stare off. Then Dragon & Phoenix Stew would go to the lake’s edge, pick up a rock, and smash it into the water until Longjing was annoyed enough to come out. Ever since Dragon & Phoenix Stew’s arrival, I’ve seen Longjing make all kinds of faces I’ve never seen before. Even Dragon Beard Candy, who couldn’t stand this carefree guy, would often drag me over to pour out her bitter woes. All of this added some flavor to our original life of leisure and idleness, and gave the previously stagnant atmosphere of the courtyard a bit of spark. What made me feel this was all a coincidence was the fact that Dragon & Phoenix only came to this place because he, too, was investigating a certain incident with that group. That…. That group of monstrously heinous wretches. All of this was like a fateful lead that guided us, who were all pursuing the same agenda, to meet together. It made me feel that the wish I originally buried deep in my heart, a wish that I thought could never come true, might have a chance to come to fruition one day. I snapped out of my thoughts as I watched a disgruntled Longjing be pulled out of the water by Dragon & Phoenix–who wanted Longjing to accompany him for a drink–with an arm hooked around his neck. Longjing was truly worthy of the title of “Dragon God.” Even if he may not actually be a god, he’s far more godly than those imaginary gods, fully deserving of the people’s respect and admiration. The only time I ever told Longjing about my wish was during a full moon. It turns out that Longjing kept it close to heart, and secretly went searching for any news of the cult. I once asked why Longjing would even bother to make my wish come true. Longjing’s reply was as cold as it had always been, but redness slowly rose at the tip of his ears. “You’re also my friend, after all.” v. Zitui Bun With the birth of fallen angels came the emergence of disasters, famine, and other misfortune created by man. Countless people who lost loved ones and their homeland fell into deep despair. It was during that time when an all-powerful and all-knowing god became the pillar of everyone’s heart, and as the people sunk deeper and deeper, insanity rose higher and higher. At first, it was coveted money, and then it was animal sacrifice, and finally… For people, the higher the price they pay, the deeper they sunk. Their desires were but wishful thoughts in their head, and one by one, they could not afford the horrific prices. Zitui Bun was born into this place, slowly going mad. You could say the city was dead, the occasional street pedestrians walked as if they were corpses. Once they become sick, they didn’t seek out a doctor, they were more inclined to trust the cultists of the city. It didn’t matter if it was the sacrifice of a house pet, or sending beautiful young girls to the holy religion, even offering your own son and daughter to the holy leader’s “god,” they would obey all. More than once, Zitui Bun tried to stop his Master Attendant, but in the end, he couldn’t prevent tragedy. That sweet, smiling girl who’d use a red ribbon to tie up his hair and call him ‘big brother,’ was eventually sent away by her father, screaming and crying, never to return. Even after sending his daughter away, his wife’s illness didn’t get better. Under the pouring rain, holding the body of his wife, Master Attendant finally snapped out of it. In a city completely ruled by the cults, even buying necessities from a neighboring town required members of the cult to accompany you. It was under Zitui Bun and his Master Attendant’s hard work that they managed to pass a message to someone trustworthy. Zitui Bun’s Master Attendant wanted his associate to deliver this message to an old rebel the associate knew, who was now under the protection of the neighboring country’s high general from a neighboring country. But Master Attendant’s actions were found out by the cultists. Facing the possessed army pursuing them, Zitui Bun and his Master Attendant resolutely lured them to the hilly forest where his beloved wife was buried. Trying to drive Zitui Bun and his Master Attendant out of the forest, those sick scoundrels set the forest on fire. Zitui Bun’s final memories of his Master Attendant were his guilt. His wish for vengeance had not been realized back then, buried in a sea of fire. But he had no power…… That Food Soul, who’d emerged from the rain, completed a part of this wish for him. What Zitui Bun didn’t expect was for Longjing to not only save him, but because of one confession, start to investigate those cultists that Zitui loathed so deeply. Dragon Beard Candy, Dragon & Phoenix Stew, Realgar Wine…… These Food Souls, all connected to the cults, came to this once quiet and peaceful courtyard with Longjing’s unintentional help. Zitui Bun watched the rowdy scene playing out in the courtyard; he scooted closer to an exasperated Longjing and let out a soft “thank you.” Longjing, caught, dryly coughed, then twisted his head to the side slightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zitui Bun laughed quietly as he looked at Longjing’s reddening ears. But his attention was quickly pulled away by the ruckus in the courtyard. He watched as Dragon & Phoenix Stew–who’d already had the calamus taken away again and again–ran around the courtyard as Realgar Wine chased him Zitui couldn’t help but sigh; he extended his hand to stop Realgar Wine, and took away that Dan medicine, (1) crushed by Dragon & Phoenix. (1) Translator’s Note: Dan medicine: A type of medicinal concoction found in Chinese alchemy, but some sources say it is also synonymous with the elixir of life. Though the peacefulness of before has become rather noisy, Zitui Bun believed that since they’ve all gathered here, one day, those cultists will certainly be punished under their efforts. |-|Revelery= Valley Rain It was a gloomy evening, and the warm orange sunset in the past was an ominous blood red. Under this strange red, Master Attendant looked at me with some apologies. "Sorry... you're in trouble..." I looked at the clear eyes of Master Attendant and shook my head gently. Turning around and looking at the forest that was swallowed by the burning flame, the violent flame that followed the wind gradually surrounded us along the lush vegetation. The burning sensation brought by the fierce fire has already caused Master Attendant's forehead to sweat, and the clothes wrapped around him for warmth were gradually becoming redundant. The thick smoke soon surrounded us. The black smoke choked our nose and brought suffocation. I saw that Master Attendant could not support us and fell down. I want to reach out and lift him up, but my eyes have already begun to blur, the eyelids are getting heavier and unable to open, and the picture in front of me suddenly rotates. With the dull pain from my body, I reached out a hand to the fallen Master Attendant. That's what I'm going to do... Is it over?...Unfortunately... It's a pity that we haven't been able to reach those people yet... Suddenly, a few drops of cool liquid dripped onto my face, and the difficult breathing gradually eased. Then I heard the sound of the rain, and the raindrops fell on the leaves that had not been hit by the flames. In normal times, this rainy sound is my favorite voice, it can bring me a kind of tranquility, let me forget all the troubles for the time being. At this time, this kind of voice made me feel a kind of calm that was unprecedented and some luck for the rest of my life. It was not until this time that I realized that I was so calm about leaving the world that I did not imagine. I wanted to see the rain, but I had no strength to open my eyes completely. Before I lost consciousness, I heard a voice that was gentle and cool as rain drops. "Are you okay?" I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the long tea fragrance floating in the room. The elegant tea taste seems to make people forget all the past, because the misty and chaotic head is also awake because of the faint tea fragrance. I sat up and looked around. This is a very elegantly furnished room with a lot of delicate ornaments on the dark red Duobao Pavilion. In the middle of the room, there is a set of elegant tea sets on the table with dark red wood with light wood grain. The faint tea fragrance is from the tea set on the table. Just as I observed the tea set, the door opened with a soft sound, and I turned my eyes to the man standing at the door. He wasn't surprised to see me wake up. I thought it was the man who saved me. I opened my mouth to thank him, but the sting from my throat prevented me from making a sound. I frowned tightly and covered my throat. The man's expression looked very indifferent, but he handed the medicine bowl to me and said, "Your throat is choked by smoke. It will be better if you take the medicine." I nodded to him, took the medicine and drank it according to his meaning. It was surprising that this medicine did not have the bitterness of imagination. With a touch of scent and a light cool feeling, the burning pain of the original throat after the entrance eased a lot. I looked at the medicine bowl with amazement and looked up at him again. "This is the medicine I asked Wuyi Dahongpao for. It should be different from human medicine, but it is good for you. Remember to drink every day." The man left after saying this, and I blinked at his back. —— Maybe this guy is not as cold as he looks. Calmness In the days of my illness, I knew the name of the man who saved me - Longjing Tea. Longjing Tea, like me, is also a Food Soul, but it may be because of his appearance, or because of his ability that people living near the lake where he lives call him the dragon god. Those people even set up a dragon god statue for Longjing Tea to stand by the lake for worship. The place where I live now is a small courtyard by the lake, but he does not seem to like to live in this courtyard. He prefers to hide in the cave house at the bottom of the lake. In his words, it was quieter over there and no one disturbed it. When my courtyard opened the window, I could see the statue of the dragon. From time to time, some people around the area will come and give some offerings to the "Dragon God", and hang their pledges on a small tree next to the dragon statue with a small tag. I didn't want to be so idle when I got sick in his yard, so I shouldered the duty of "Dragon God Servant". Collect the wishes of the villagers and put the mind of the villagers in order to give them to him. I know that this seemingly indifferent guy has a better heart than anyone else. We tacitly did not mention our servants and past experiences too much, so we lived in peace. Whenever I watched him have a little helpless expression because of some unrealistic wishes, I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I like Xiaoqi next door for many years. I'm going to give her a bunch of the biggest and most beautiful flowers on her birthday and then confess to her! I beg the Dragon God to bless my success." "... Oh, Longjing, when will you be in charge of love?" I looked at Longjing Tea, who had no choice but to read people's wishes. He could not help but sigh and put one of them on the table. "They regard me as a dragon god, waiting for me sincerely and praying sincerely, then I will also respond to their expectations. I can't do what I can't, but there are still many things I can do." I looked at the prayer he had drawn. This was an old farmer's need for help. In this raging environment, his fields are often spoiled by the domineering Fallen Angels. Most of the food and fruits can only rot in the ground after their devastation, but human beings cannot do anything about the Fallen Angels. "Longjing... What is this?" "It should be the best offering he has been able to come up with." Longjing Tea always secretly returns those valuable things to their original place and carefully collects those things that contains the mind. I got up and patted my wrinkled robe as I sat down. Longjing Tea looked at me with some confusion. "..." I moved my stiff shoulders. "It’s too dangerous to let you go alone. After all, I’m also your friend, aren't I?” Longjing Tea looked at me for a long time. I know he didn't want to risk me because of his decision, but he finally gave in to my insistence. We are like the lake where Longjing Tea lives, and we have spent the long years in peace and calmness. Enjoying the Moon Breaking this piece of calmness is a girl wearing a fine dress, but described as a wolf, holding a doll in her hand. Like me, she was rescued by Longjing Tea and brought back to this courtyard. At first, she was very wary of us, showing a look of distrust to the world. Her hand had a brand that has not yet been recovered, which makes me feel familiar. I looked up at the Longjing Tea who brought her back. His cheeks turned a little red under my gaze. "... I saw that the mark on her body was similar to the group of people who surrounded you in the mountains at that time, so I brought her back without any other meaning. " After he had said this, he turned away from the courtyard and went back to the cave house. I looked at his back while I shook my head. "It's still so dishonest... By the way, what's your name?" I looked back at the girl who had been brought back by Longjing Tea. She was looking at me secretly, but I suddenly turned around and startled her. Her cheeks were a little red. I took no mind of it. She coughed, as if to relieve the embarrassment. Sit up in a very dignified manner, hands folded steadily on the knees. Dignified, courtesy, elegant, such temperament, certainly not an ordinary person's Food Soul. "Dragon's Beard Candy once again thank the two adults." A little thanks, decent and noble, but all this can not hide the blankness in her eyes. I looked at her eyes, and I couldn't help but reach out and put some of her messy hair neatly behind her ear. "If you don't know where to go for the time being, just stay here. He won't mind, Longjing Tea." Longjing Tea and I often sit in the courtyard on moonlit nights, sometimes pour a cup of tea, sometimes pour a pot of wine, and we will quietly look at the night sky as if every day is different, but every day is very similar. At this time of the moon, we have more people around us. Looking at Dragon's Beard Candy, dexterously playing with the tea set, the pleasing movements made us both look a little distracted. After a period of time, the relationship between Dragon's Beard Candy and us is not as unfamiliar as when she first arrived. Although she always sticks to complicated etiquette and seems stubborn, she is a good friend. Dragon's Beard Candy handed the freshly brewed tea in front of us, and then went to the side to pick up the guqin. I lifted my head slightly, closed my eyes and felt the light tea fragrance brought by the breeze. It seemed as if the breeze that could disperse all worries swept away tiredness, and the melodious sound of the guqin washed away the impetuosity of the bottom of my heart, making us feel the quiet life of leisure. Waves If the arrival of Dragon's Beard Candy only adds a little breeze to our peaceful life, then Dragon and Phoenix is the wind that rolls up the waves. In Longjing's words, that's a noisy fellow. In fact, he is indeed a bit noisy. We found him in a deserted village. At that time, he did not know who attacked him and lay dying in the ruins, his body was stained with massive bloodstains. I looked at Longjing Tea and we saved him. But when he woke up, we had some regrets. Although only a little bit. This is a very cheerful fellow, and the quiet courtyard is always full of his heroic laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Look at you! Someone asked Longjing Tea for a child! Dragon God! I want a son!" "...Dragon and Phoenix." "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!! What strange wishes are there?" This fellow, who is different from us, has a completely different personality, but he is unexpectedly in harmony with us. Longjing Tea always likes to be lazy in his own cave when he has nothing to do. But this fellow always goes to the lake where Longjing Tea lives in the West Lake and throws stones into the river until he comes out. Since he came, I have seen all kinds of expressions that Longjing Tea never showed before. Dragon's Beard Candy often pulls me through the bitterness because she couldn't stand this big grim fellow. All this adds a lot of interest to the quiet life, which is leisurely, but also makes the dead courtyard a little more lively. It's a coincidence to me that Dragon and Phoenix came here just because he had traced that incident, the group... The guilty fellow... All this is like a guide in the dark, which leads us to gather together the guys who pursue the same purpose. Suddenly, I felt that the original thought that had been deeply hidden in my heart, that the wish can not be realized, maybe one day it can really be achieved. I watched as Longjing Tea was dragged out of the lake by Dragon and Phoenix by the neck, accompanied by the appearance of a drunken headache, and walked up to the gods. He is worthy of the name of "Dragon God". Although he is not a true god, it is more like a true god than those illusory gods. It is worthy of admiration and respect. I just accidentally mentioned this wish when I was looking at the moon. He had kept it in mind and had been secretly investigating their news. I asked him the reason why he had taken so much trouble to help me realize my wish. His tone is still as cold as ever, but his ears are slightly red. "After all, you are also my friend." Zitui Bun With the birth of the fallen angels, disaster, famine and man-made calamity accompanied by them, countless people who lost their relatives and homeland, fell into an extreme despair. At this time, an omnipotent God has become the backbone of everyone's heart. And the more people indulge in it, the more crazy they become. From the first money offerings to animal sacrifices to the last... For people, the more they pay, the more they indulge in it. One by one, they can't afford what they want to get after they have paid this terrible price. It is just a delusion in their minds. Zitui Bun was born in such a place that had lost its sense. It was a city like a dead city, and occasionally pedestrians on the road were mostly dead or flesh-and-blood. They did not seek a doctor after they were sick, and they trust the believers who had opened the altar in the city. Whether they sacrifice their pets at home, send beautiful young girls to the Holy Church, or even choose their children as "angels" to the Holy Lord, they obey. Zitui Bun tried to stop his Master Attendant more than once, but in the end, he could not stop the birth of the tragedy. The girl who would call her brother sweetly with a red ribbon tied in her hair bun ended up crying and being sent away by her father and never came back. But even if he had sent their daughter away, his wife's condition had not improved at all. Master Attendant, holding his wife's body, finally came to his senses under a torrential rain. Cities that have been completely controlled by cults must be accompanied by their followers even when they go to other cities to buy the necessities of life. Zitui Bun and his Master Attendant used a lot of effort to secretly hand over the news to a trustworthy guy. Zitui Bun's Master Attendant wanted his partner to deliver information to his former colleague, who is now a teacher and brother of a neighboring general who protects the country. But the actions of Zitui Bun and his Master Attendant had been discovered by the cultists. Faced with the pursuing soldiers who had already gone into the devil in the rear, Zitui Bun and his Master Attendant resolutely lured the pursuing soldiers away and ran to the green hill where the Master Attendant's lover and the family who loved her clothes were buried. And the group of mad guys ignited the mountain forest in order to force them out. Zitui Bun's last memory of the Master Attendant was his guilt. His unwilling desire for revenge has not yet been realized, and he will be buried in the fire. But he was helpless with all this... The food soul that came from the rain gave him hope to accomplish all of this. What Zitui Bun did not think was that Longjing Tea not only saved him, but also because of his feelings, he began to help him investigate the cult that he hated deeply because of his emotion. Dragon's Beard Candy, Dragon and Phoenix, and Realgar Wine...One by one, food souls related to the cults came to this cold and quiet courtyard with seemingly unintentional help from Longjing Tea of West Lake. Zitui Bun watched the noisy scene in the yard, and joined the equally helpless Longjing Tea, and gave a soft thank you. Longjing Tea, who was torn, coughed and turned his head slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Zitui Bun watched his reddish ears and laughed softly. But soon his attention was led by the noise in the yard. He looked at the Dragon and Phoenix who was pulled out the calamus many times and and ran around the whole courtyard from Realgar Wine. He sighed helplessly and reached out to stop Realgar Wine. The medicinal herbs in his hands went to Dragon and Phoenix. Now life, although in the past was quiet with a little noise, he believed that they gathered here, one day, the group of cults will certainly be punished as they should under their efforts. Category:Food Soul Story